Surh-Lanamir Bedroog
Surh-Lanamir Bedroog is the daughter of Goldwhine, and Fastiv Bedroog making her a member of House Bedroog, and through this a princess of Umbar. Lanamir Bedroog was born the final child of Goldwhine, and Fastiv Bedroog and during her youth she spent all her time with her father Fastiv of whom held her in great esteem to the point of causing jelousy with some of the other children. Lanamir was present at the murder of her father, and while she by this point followed the words of her father and sided with her brother, Castamir did not believe her and while unwilling to kill her would no longer keep her within the inner circle of Umbar. Lanamir would - in another one of her attempts to gain favor with Castamir - convert Sarah Mason to the belief of Umbar of which at the time seemingly did not mean much, would eventually be something that led to amazing advantages for House Bedroog and Umbar. Following the departure of Sarah Mason Lanamir would begin to train in the art of fighting with her sister Amandil of whom she would become very close to, but still she longed for the love of her brother Castamir. History Early History Lanamir Bedroog was born the final child of Goldwhine, and Fastiv Bedroog and during her youth she spent all her time with her father Fastiv of whom held her in great esteem to the point of causing jelousy with some of the other children. Gondor Civil War Training for the Future Following the departure of Sarah Mason Lanamir would begin to train in the art of fighting with her sister Amandil of whom she would become very close to, but still she longed for the love of her brother Castamir. Dinner in Seaward Tower Since returning from Dol Amroth and becoming involved in the Faithful culture in that land Larra Toran had returned to her family in Umbar and had preached to her family, and particularlly her father that they should isolate themselves from the Bedroog's and align themselves with the Faithful in Dol Amroth. Larra would travel northward to the small Dumenorian Faithful community in the town of Eradus where Taldamier Barthor has led House Barthor into loyalty towards the Faithful instead of towards the Bedroogs. While Larra was visiting with the Barthor's she would receive a letter from her father where he declared that she must return to Umbar to be at a dinner in her honor. Larra realized quickly that if her father wanted her to a dinner then either he was going to declare himself for the Faithful, or for the Bedroog's and she realized in that moment which ever way he chose was going to be the path of House Toran as he was the leader without question. When she arrived at Umbar she was met at the gates by her brother Nienor of whom told her that their father had listened to her words, but feared greatly the consequences and thus the dinner was being held at the Seaward Tower which was the home of the Bedroogs, and at the dinner she would be married off to Var-Azunion Lodius, of whom was a son of the noteable House Lordius of whom were die hard loyalists to the Bedroogs. Nienor would hold his sisters hand as they made their way to the Seaward Tower, and once there they would be met at the door by Var-Azunion Lodius of whom seemed kind enough but of whom also was pulling along a dark skinned slave that showed him to be a corupt man in the eyes of Larra. Larra would spend the dinner in a haze, but watched closely as the entire Bedroog family was present, and though she thought about the fact that the Gondor Bedroog's were not she did not voice this despite finding it hilarious in her mind. At the end of the dinner the family including Larra would restate their oaths to the Bedroogs and then her father sealed the marriage treaty with the Lodias family, and she was left to leave with Var-Azunion Lodius, and watch as her beliefs were forgotten in favor of family. Family Members Castamir Bedroog Cover.jpg|Vari-Castamir Bedroog - Brother|link=Vari-Castamir Bedroog Surh-Goldwine Bedroog Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Surh-Goldwhine Bedroog - Mother|link=Surh-Goldwhine Bedroog Relationships Castamir Bedroog Cover.jpg|Vari-Castamir Bedroog - Family|link=Vari-Castamir Bedroog Surh-Goldwine Bedroog Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Surh-Goldwhine Bedroog - Family/Rival|link=Surh-Goldwhine Bedroog Category:House Bedroog Category:People Category:Human Category:Black Numenorian Category:People of Umbar Category:Numenorian Category:People of Mordor